User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 5 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Bebe Zahara Benet Eureka O'Hara Evah Destruction Nikita Dragun Rihanna Vanessa Vanjie Mateo You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: I think Ornacia was on odd choice and tbh, you weren't really impersonating her, but at least it was funny. It made sense and it worked quite well. Your runway look was absolutely stunning. I loved that you stayed true to Bebe's style and it was one of my favorites tonight. If anything, I think it's my favorite look that you've worn so far in this competition. Overall, it was another solid performance for you. Thorgy: I kinda wish you would've done Vivacious instead on Ornacia becuase Ornacia is literally an inanimate object, but whatever. You did a Vivacious reference and talked like her so I guess bonus points there? But the "she gonna fly her head away" part lost me. Your snatch game look was fine and I guess I appreciate that you went outside of the box. Your headpiece look was very much like Bebe and it looks great. Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: When I saw that you were impersonating Honey Boo Boo, at first I thought it was a little obvious and I was expecting quite a lot from you. Fortunately, you met those expectations. Your answer was really funny and it was probably the funniest one tonight. Your look was similar to Bebe in the sense that you stayed true to your brand and it worked really well. My only critique is that although you met my expectations, I wish you exceeded them. I want to see you go deeper and do more because I know you can and if you do, the crown will be yours! Thorgy: I could tell who you were impersonating based on the writen submission alone, unlike some of these other queens, kinda funny I guess, not a perfect impersonation but it is somehow one of the best this week. Your headpiece is gorgeous and very Eureka, love the dress as well. Decent job this week. Next up...Evah Destruction Nicholas: You've kind of being hiding in the shadows in the past couple challenges, but tonight you stood out. Your response made sense as Bianca and your look was on point. The makeup and outfit was a near perfect impersonation. My only critique and is that I wish I got to see the full look. The same thing goes for your look. The concept was there, but the look...wasn't. Thorgy: Your snatch game reference was pretty solid imo. You look like Bianca and your snatch game submission reads as Bianca as well. It wasn't super funny, but it got a reference across and I could at least get that from you. You showed that you knew something about your character which a lot of these queens didn't show. Nice work. Your headpiece look was dissapointing tho. It's only the neck up and its just a little crown. Would have loved to see the rest of the outfit. Next up...Nikita Dragun Nicholas: It's about time! I got so excited when you were doing well in the first half, but I knew it wasn't going to last and guess what, I was right. Your snatch game look matched, but your response made no sense at all. I got little to no reference that it was Nicki and it was such a let down. Your look however was so good. I loved the headpiece, but I do think the actual outfit was a bit basic, but other than that it was great. I think Nikita has a lot to show, but for you to continue, you need to step it up in the main challenge. Thorgy: Ok wtf. Why is Nicki Minaj going on a homophobic tirade? Im confused. Doesn't really read as Nicki, but better than Rihanna as Kim K imo. I actually love your headpiece look as well, but idk how anyone else feels about it Next up...Rihanna Nicholas: You and Nikita are in the same boat for this challenge. You both had similar responses which made no sense to your actual celebrity and it was just a FLOP. Your look was also very stunning and that might just be your saving grace tonight. Like I said to Nikita, you also have a lot to show, but you really need to step it up in the main challenge. Thorgy: I am literally so confused by your submission. This does not read as Kim K AT ALL. Sis wtf. Literally so confused. Your runway was gorgeous tho. Love that look, probably one of my favorites tonight. And tonight it looks like it was a good time to pull that one out. Last up...Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Nicholas: When I saw that you didn't submit, my heart sunk. You deserve to be here so much and I know you have A LOT more to show. It's such a shame that you won't be able to continue. Hopefully I can have you on another season. Thorgy: Alexis and now you bitch? Wtf. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Bebe Zahara Benet The judges and I adored your great use of your head... You're safe. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Your didn't submit... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Eureka O'Hara Your Honey Boo Boo was Pageant Gold.... Evah Destruction Your Bianca impersonation was anything but...BOLOGNA! Eureka O'Hara... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Nikita Dragun After a good start to this competition, tonight might be your bitter end... Rihanna Your snatch game needed a lot of work work work work work work... Rihanna... You're safe. Nikita Dragun I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Tonight, there won't be a showdown because one queen, didn't submit. Nikita Dragun Shantay you stay! STEP. YOUR. PUSSY. UP. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo I really wish we got to see a lot more, but unfortunately tonight will be your end. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts